The Great Monkey Caper
by 4Evermonkeyfan
Summary: Based off The Great Muppet Caper, Adriana, Saga, Frus and the monkey team happen to play different people involed, Frus find themselves involved in a race against time to stop jewel theives! crackfic!
1. Chapter 1

The Great Monkey Caper

Chapter titlesong

Chapter 1 Blowing The Story- Stick To The Status Quo

Chapter 2 The Happiness Hotel- Welcome Home

Chapter 3 Meeting Lady Elwood- We Are All In This Together

Chapter 4 Dinner At The Deubane- Endless Love

Chapter 5 Confronting Adriana- Sometimes

Chapter 6 Adriana's Big Break-I Need You

Chapter 7 Putting The Plan Into Action-Stronger

Chapter 8 Getting Back To Shugazoom- The Start Of Something New/Breaking Free

This is based off The Great Muppet Caper, High School Musical and Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! If you want to see your OCS in it let me know!

Adriana travels to London to try and convince Lady Elwood to a fashion show at her hotel, however she meets Saga who mistakes her for Lady Elwood! Will Adriana have the courage to tell Saga the truth or is she one of the jewel thieves herself?

Cast of characters

Ivy Investigative Photographer

Frus Investigative Reporter

Saga Investigative Reporter

Adriana Works Special Events And Conventions

Nova Lady Genia Elwood

Otto as himself

Nathan Lawyer

Sarah Gaberiella and Olivia undercover cops.

Save the show go to Yokumons profile to find out how to sign the petion, but be polite!


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Monkey Caper

Blowing The Story

It was a typical day in Shugazoom and Frus, Saga and where investigative reporters and photographer Ivy where trying to find a good story for there paper The Shugazoom Times.

"Oh for goodness sake why can't good stories just fall out of the sky?" asked Ivy.

Malachite comes out screaming something incomprehendaple.

"Hey I think we've got something here Frus," said Saga.

"Oh good!" said Frus.

Ivy took the kids picture for the front-page story she was a surprisingly good photographer. It was big news they found out the show Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go a popular TV show is in danger! Go to to sign the petition and keep the show alive be polite when you do so! This is truth by the way! There boss however had something very different to say to them Sprx.

"How could you make a story like this? You're investigative reporters looking for a good story, not a cute one! Look at these headlines: Lady Elwood's jewels stolen, Fashion Queen Of London Robbed, Jewel Heist Going On and last but not least Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go in danger of cancellation," said Sprx angrily.

"I guess this would the wrong time to ask for a raise?" asked Frus.

"A raise? I think you guys need to get a clue as to how to the story right! Now I ask you which paper would you read? Your fired!" said Sprx.

"Won't you listen to reason sir? I mean all we want to do is go to England and talk to Lady Elwood and we'll catch those jewel thieves for you! All you have to do is pay our way to London," said Saga.

Oh is that all I have to do? You two catch jewel thieves? You couldn't even get a good story for our paper, so what makes you think you can catch jewel thieves," said Sprx.

"I would read the paper with Dear Abby in it! We've got Ivy, she's pretty resourceful, and she's a mutant," said Frus.

"Here's some free advice you want to get a good story going? Stick To The Status Queue," said Sprx.

You can bet there's nothing but net when I am in a zone and on a roll but I've got a confession my own secret obsession and it's making me lose control. Everybody gather round! Ivy: STOP THE PRESSES!

_SPRX: WHAT WHAT HAPPENED?  
IVY: I DON'T KNOW I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT! _

_SPRX: IVY YOU'RE FIRED!_

_I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy, not another sound. Someday I hope to the prefect crème brulee. No, no, no nooo ,no, no, stick to the stuff you know if you wanna be cool follow one simple rule stick to the status quo. Look at me and what do you see intelligence beyond compare but inside I am stirring something strange is occurring it's a secret I need to share. Hip-hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break! Is that even legal? Not another peep! It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework. No, no, no, noooo no, no, no it is better by far to keep thing as they are stick to the status quo. Listen well I am ready to tell about a need I cannot deny. Dude there's no explanation for this awesome sensation but iam rreaedy to let it fly. Speak your mind and you'll be heard! I play the cello!_

_Ivy: Awesome what is it a saw?_

_No it's a violin and you don't have to wear a costume. Just a coat and tie. No, no, no nooo, no, no, no, stick to the stuff you know if you wanna be cool follow one simple rule don't mess with the flow stick to the status quo._

_Otto: This is not what I want, this is not what I planned and I just gotta say I do not understand, something is really not right! While stealing Lady Elwoods jewels._

_Gotta play stick with what you know, we can do it, hip hooray, she has got to go, crème brulee, keep your voices down, not another peep, not another sound no._

_Nova and Sprx kissing: Why is everyone looking at us like that? I can't have people staring at me, I can't!_

_No stick to the stuff you know stick to the stuff you know stick to the status quo, no if you want to be cool follow one simple rule, don't mess with the flow, no,no, no stick to the stuff you know it is better by far to keep things as they are no, no stick to the status qou, stick to the status qou stick to the status quo._

"I'll tell you what since you're investigative reporters you figure it out," said Sprx.

"Hmm I wish I had a book," said Frus.

"Hey hush your holes! I am trying to watch a movie here," said Ivy.

"You have a movie in your box?" asked Saga.

"Everyone out for London," said the flight attendant.

"Oh good the plane is landing," said saga as the flight attendant picked them up and threw them out them door! The plane landed in Italy.

"HI we where wondering if you recommend someplace free," said Frus.

"Ahh there's bus terminals, subway stations, the mall The Happiness Hotel," said Gibson.

"Happiness Hotel? That sounds excellent!" said Saga.

"What's wrong with bus terminals?" asked Ivy who then made out with Frus!

**Ch3 The Happiness Hotel and meeting Adriana.**


	3. The Hapiness Hotel

Chapter 3 The Happiness Hotel

Ivy belongs to the famous Beastfire, Frus and Saga belong to Emec!

They got on a bus and where headed for the happiness hotel. They saw a river that was the English river and Ivy took a picture of it. They where in their human forms Ivy was 5'5 with wavy brown hair blue eyes, a blue halter top and pants and blue shoes, Frus had red eyes thick silver hair and 11 hidden ears, Saga had 2 red eyes, thick silver hair and was wearing a suit with a tie and brown trench coat.

"Anyone for the Happiness Hotel?" the driver asked.

"Yes we want the Happiness Hotel! Oh boy another crash landing, that was terrible," said Saga.

"Well, We will just have to get it right next time," said Ivy.

They turned and saw the hotel which looked a lot like it had seen better days!

"Well there it is, what do you guys think?" asked Saga.

"Boy if this the Happiness Hotel, don't show me what the sad one looks like," said Ivy.

They walked up to a man with red hair and black eyes whom was sleeping and Frus woke him up.

"Excuse me we'd like a room," said Frus.

"Really?" asked Sprax amazed.

"Yes We'd like to check in," said Saga.

"Hey babe! Wanna check me out? Somebody's checking in!" said Sprax.

Ivy slapped him and then a bunch of people came out and asked "SOMEBODY'S CHECKING IN?"

Sparx 

_Oh there's no fire in the fireplace, there's no carpet on the floor, don't try to order dinner there's no kitchen anymore. But if the roads been kind of bumpy and you need somewhere to call home, well welcome to the happiness hotel._

_Sprax_

"Hey how are you guys planning to pay?" asked Sprax

"What are our choices?" asked Saga.

"A credit card, B cash, C check out in the middle of the night," said Sparx.

"Well take C," Ivy said.

"Very popular choice," said Sprax.

Gibson

If you've got luggage keep it handy cause your running out of luck cause the bellhops aren't to organized and the elevators stuck. So if you don't mind friendly animals and can learn to stand the smell welcome home to the happiness hotel. Welcome home welcome home no matter where you wander you will feel right at home. Well we have our little problems but you'll never beat the price! Ivy 

_You've got every kind of critter, you've got every kind of pest._

_Sprax_

_You will be treated like any other guest and as far as we can tell you'll fit right in to the happiness hotel._

_Everybody_

_Well fit right in to the happiness hotel!_

Ivy took a picture unfortunately the flash was on high and everybody was blinded by the flash.

"Ivy did you have the flash on high again?" asked Frus.

"Um no?" said Ivy.

"Yeah you did. You really gotta learn how to use the flash right," said Frus.

They went into their room there was only one bed, a dusty mirror and a broken dresser. They all changed into there pjs and got into the bed, which went backwards into the wall.

It was morning and Lady Elwood's office was busy as usual and she thought all of her girls where looking like barnyard animals. Lady Elwood had blonde hair pulled up and she was wearing a black hat with a veil and black pants suit.

"Yes Lady Elwood?" asked a voice.

"We have to make drastic changes in the line before the show tomorrow all my girls are going around looking like barnyard animals," said Lady Elwood.

"Ahem!" a voice said.

A woman with long black curly hair and green eyes with gold pupils and tan skin and a black suit with a skirt to it stood in the doorway, her hair was pulled up too.

"Good heavens who are you?" said Lady Elwood.

"Good morning Lady Elwood. I am Adriana, I work with Grand Royal Hotels in special events and conventions. We would like you to do a show with us very much," said Adriana.

"Doesn't surprise me seems to be what everyone in the hotel business wants. In the mean time I can offer you a job as a receptionist," said Lady Elwood.

"OH REALLY? THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I CAN USE THE COMPUTER! I CAN SCHEDULE THINGS! I CAN MAKE COFFE! OH I CAN DO IT ALL!" said Adriana.

"SIT!" said Lady Elwood.

"I can sit, I am very good at sitting," said Adriana.

"Now are you under control?" asked Lady Elwood.

"YES YES YES!" said Adriana.

"Good! Now I'll be luncinging with my brother Otto, he's 2nd in command here. He squandered his half of the inheritance and I had to bring him into the business and is he grateful? NO he still borrows my cars without permission, eats my food and is a irresponsible parasite and certainly not to be trusted. In fact I wouldn't even put it past him to try and steal my fabulous baseball diamond. Still all in all he is my brother," said Lady Elwood.

"Why are you telling me all this?" asked Adriana.

"It's part of the story, it has to go somewhere! Anyway I want you to straighten the office while I'm gone and answer the telephone," said Lady Elwood.

"Consider it done, everything's under control," said Adriana.

"Carry on," said Lady Elwood.

Just then Adriana's cellphone rang. It was her boss Byron who ran the hotel.

"So have we got a deal with Lady Elwood yet?" asked Byron.

"She said she'll consider it. In the mean time I'm her recepinonest. Are you sure I can do this Byron? I mean maybe somebody else should be doing this," said Adriana.

"Adriana I have every confidence in you, if I didn't I wouldn't have sent you to London, you know that," said Byron.

"I know I just needed some reassurance, I'll try and get her approval by the end of the week bye Byron," said Adriana.


	4. Dinner At The Debuane Club

Chapter 4 Dinner At The Debuane Club

Ivy had managed to seduce the guards into letting them into Lady Elwood's establishment. They heard 3 model s talking about Lady Elwood's "cruel" comments about them being barnyard animals.

"Excuse me where's Lady Elwood's office?" asked Saga.

"Round the corner to your left," said Carla. The others with her where named Darla and Marla.

Ivy took their picture then got her hand stuck in the elevator doors, luckily it was a Friday. Frus helped her out while Saga went to go find Lady Elwood. He opened the doors and found a beautiful woman not facing him. She fell into the trashcan and he helped her out of it assuming Adriana was Lady Elwood.

"I don't usually fall like that!" said Adriana embarrassed.

"Well I thought it was a very nice fall, it was quite graceful actually," said Saga.

"Thank you! Whoever you are," said Adriana.

"OH my names Saga! I've come all the way from Shugazoom to interview you for our newspaper," said Saga.

"ME? WHY ME?" asked Adriana shocked.

"Well because you're Lady Elwood of course! So can I ask you a few questions?" said Saga.

"NO NOT HERE! So busy, so much to do," said Adriana.

"Well perhaps you'd like to have dinner with me tonight," said Saga.

"Yeah sure fine," said Adriana already looking forward to it.

"I'll pick you up at your place it must be beautiful," said Saga.

"I'm sure it is. Well sure it is!" said Adriana catching herself before she could slip.

"OK so where do you live?" asked Saga.

"UMMM Guess!" said Adriana.

"I don't know Highbrow Street number 17?" asked Saga.

"Right the first time! How did you know are you physic? So well go at 8:oo, no, 9:00, no 7:00. That was easy! Here's my cell phone number too," said Adriana at least she couldn't lie about that.

"Well good bye," said Saga leaning against the doorframe.

"Adios ma Cherrie," said Adriana blowing him a kiss.

"So Saga tell about Lady Elwood! Is she pretty?" asked Frus.

"OH yeah not what I excepted nice eyes, sturdy legs, fashionable and it might have been my imagination, but I think she found me attractive," said Saga.

"Well of course she found you attractive, most women do," said Frus.

"I wonder why the cabs won't stop," said Saga irritated.

"Just leave it to me! TAXI!" said Ivy, using her telekinesis to make one stop in front of them. Onyx was in the front seat.

"Did you want me to stop or what?" asked Onyx.

"OH thank you very much sir," said Saga.

"OH you can call me Onyx," said Onyx.

"How come you don't have an English accent?" asked Ivy.

"Hey I'm lucky to have a drivers license! What's your room number because I can only take you as far as the lobby," said Onyx.

The cab then crashed directly into the hotel, Sprx looked up.

"Huh you can never find a cab when you need one," said Sprx.

"Thank you very much Onyx," said Frus.

"No problem," said Onyx.

They started walking towards their room when Ivy turned around.

"Saga's got a date with…" said Ivy.

"IVY! You don't have to tell everyone," said Saga.

"OH right! Hey pops Saga's got a date with Lady Elwood," said Ivy.

"Lucky him I whish it was me," said Sprx.

The word got around fast, meanwhile Adriana was back in her hotel room taking a bath and thinking about Saga. Saga was getting dressed in rich clothes, looking forward to his date.

"Boy it's a good thing you didn't tell everyone where Lady Elwood lives otherwise they would all be camped on her doorstep," said Saga.

"Yeah I am good like that! I can be sophisticated too you know! Just because I don't wear dresses doesn't mean I can't," said Ivy.

"You sophisticated? I'd love to see that! Are you and Frus going out tonight? You too deserve it," said Saga.

Saga was wearing a tuxedo with a vest, Frus was wearing a nice shirt with a clip on tie and sports jacket, and Ivy was wearing a beaded blue halter and baggy dress pants with platform black shoes her hair was up with a diamond barrette.

"Yup! I can't wait to meet Lady Elwood, I hope she's nothing like my father," said Ivy.

"Well you certainly look sophisticated Ivy! I'll take a picture of you and Frus," said Saga, then realized what she said.

"It's when I go! I am doing this alone! There is no we!" said Saga.

"Your wrong! If I hadn't seduced those guards we never would have gotten in anyway!" said Ivy angrily.

"Yeah we did help you out! You have to take us," said Frus.

"That's right man I wanna see how hot Lady Elwood is," said Sprx.

_Together, together everyone, together, together, come on let's have some fun, together, together where there for each other, together let's do it right. Here and nows the time fore celebration, to finally figure it out. That all our dreams have no limitations, that's what it's all about. Everyone is special in their own way, we make each other strong. Where not the same, we are different in a good way togheres where we belong. We're all in this together, once sweet note that we are all stars. And we see that we're all in this together and it shows when we stand hand in hand make our dreams come true. Together, together come on let's have some fun together, together, where there for each other eveytime, together, together, come on let's do it right. We're all here and speaking out in one voice, where going to rock the house, the party's on everybody scream and make some noise, come on scream and shout. We've arrived because we've stuck toghetr champions we are. We're all in this togher one sweet note that we are all stars. And we see that we're all in this together and it shows when we stand hand in hand make our dreams come. We're all in this together when we reach we can fly. Go in sight, we can make it. We're all in this together, once we see there's a chance that we have and we take it. Wild cats everywhere wave your hands up in the air, that's the way we do it let's get to it. Come on everyone. We're all in this together when we reach we can fly. Go in sight, we can make it. We're all in this togher, once we see there's a chance and we take it. Wild cats everywhere wave your hands up in the air, that's way we do it, let's get to it come on everyone. We're all in this together one sweet note, that we are we are all stars. And we see that we're all in this togher once we see that we have a chance and we take it!_

"I guess I should have been expecting that! I'll tell you what I'll ask Lady Elwood if you can come," said Saga he called Adriana's cell phone.

"Hello?" she asked. She was just getting dressed.

"I have some very sophistaced friends who want to meet you Lady Elwood! There names are Ivy and Frus," said Saga.

"No problem they can come along to," said Adriana.

"Great news you can come," said Saga.

"Great let's go gang!" said Ivy snatching up her camera. Saga sighed then followed her out the door. Adriana was in her monkey form quickly climbing up a house that was on 17 Highbrow Street. An elderly couple where having dinner Sprx and Nova.

"The weather has been so disappointing lately. The weatherman always gets it wrong you know that Sprx?" asked Nova.

"There's monkey climbing up the side of the house," said Sprx.

"OH!" said Nova.

Adriana made it into the house then changed to her human form, then heard the door bell ring and answering it her heart stopped. Saga looked so handsome, like a prince waiting to rescue her. He gave her a red rose corsage to put on her wrist. She was in a hurry to go.

"You know I've never been inside a real ritzy English house before," said Saga.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Adriana worriedly. She had been hoping for an abandoned place.

"Sure, but we've got a few minutes," said Saga.

"OK Let's take a few minutes," said Adriana.

She showed him around like it was really hers, knowing all too well it wasn't.

"This is the closet!" Adriana said shutting the door, there lips moved closer to each other and almost touched when the door was opened and Sprx stood there holding a fire poker.

"Aww Sorry! Don't think me rude, but is there in fact anything I can do for you?" asked Sprx.

"UMM yes you may suggest a nice restaurant," said Adriana.

"Aw There's the Deubane Club, actually that's more of a supper club than a restaurant. There's Olive Garden, and they have dancing in McDonalds," said Sprx.

"Really?" asked Saga.

"Really really," said Sprx.

"Thank you jeeves, no time for cocktails," said Adriana.

"Evening," said Saga.

They went out to the bus waiting for them.

"You'll have to jump in the front seat the back seats been Ivy proofed," said Sprx.

"Let's play a love song," said Caitlin.

They did a musical of I'm a Believer. The restaurant was fabulous, the food was a bit over priced though. Lady Elwood and her brother Otto where there as well and Lady Elwood had on a peach colored dress and hat, with a diamond necklace. Saga's heart had stopped when he saw Adriana in her green dress with the sparkles, and a diamond necklace and earrings her hair held up by diamond barrettes. She normally didn't like places like this, but this was a special occasion.

"What a good menu," she said.

"HUH!" exclaimed Saga.

"What's wrong?" asked Adriana.

"NOHTING! It's just sort of amusing that the price of the roast beef is the same price as a new car," said Saga.

Adriana understood in a moment and asked the waiter quietly for a discount, which she got because of her connection with the hotel.

"Why don't we spilt the steak sub, have some caviar, and some champagne," said Adriana.

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving," said Ivy.

"Saga? HOW ARE WE GONING TO PAY FOR THIS?" asked Frus worried they would be arrested.

"Relax guys I got it," said Ivy.

She took a photograph of a couple.

"OK folks souvenir photograph, give your name and $20 and your address," said Ivy.

"UH Lady Elwood? Can we talk about the jewel robbery now?" asked Saga.

"Oh Saga the night is young and so are we. Let's not talk business. What jewel robbery?" asked Adriana confused.

"Your jewels, the ones that where stolen!" said Saga.

"You know you have pretty eyes," said Adriana.

"Oh boy," said Saga.

They danced to the song Endless Love by Mariah Carey, while Lady Elwood felt uneasy about wearing her diamond necklace wanting to put in a safe. Sprx went over and sat with her when Otto left to let his team of Marla, Carla, and Darla in.

_My love there's only you in my life the only thing that's right, my first love your every breath that I take, your every step I make. And I want to share all my love with you no one else will do, and your eyes they tell me how much you care, you will always be my endless love. Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one, our lives have just begun and forever I'll hold you close in my arms I can't resistit your charms. I'll be a fool for you, I'm sure you know I don't mind, cause baby you mean the world to me, I know I've found in you my endless love. And I'll be that fool for you, I'm sure you know I don't mind. Yes yes you'll be the only one cause no one can deny this love I have inside and I'll give it all to you my love my love my endless love._

Lad Elwood went to the bathroom and Adriana there too.

"Who are you here with tonight?" asked Lady Elwood.

"Saga. He wants to interview you for his newspaper, only problem is he thinks I'm you," said Adriana.

"You must tell him the truth, no matter how hard it is," said Lady Elwood.

"Thanks Lady Elwood, I'll tell him right now," said Adriana.

She danced with Otto, the lights went out and Lady Elwood's necklace was stolen! The lights came back on and Adriana had fled the restaurant, and Saga had found out the truth and Ivy had a picture of the thief!


	5. The Fashion Show or Adriana's Big Break

Chapter 5 The Fashion Show Or Adriana's Big Break

Remember to read and review Emecs stories. Start with Destiny Or Something, then Stormclouds gathering, then Written In Bone for information on Saga. Ivy belongs to the famous Beastfire, Saga and Frus belong to Emec.

"OH this great Ivy! You popped the flash right before the soup landed on his tie," said Frus.

"Yeah well photography's an art. You gotta have the right film, the right exposure, the right light, and you gotta scream just before the food gets to their mouth," said Ivy. Frus, Saga and Ivy where in their regular clothes developing photographs in the old abandoned bathroom that wasn't used much anymore, making a perfect darkroom. They where hoping to catch the jewel thief who had robbed Lady Elwood last night. Ivy however was beginning to have some doubts about the mysterious girl that they'd had dinner with the other night.

"There's gotta be a picture of somebody taking Lady Elwood's necklace," said Saga.

"I don't know! I still think that girl took it," said Ivy.

"She wouldn't steal," said Saga.

"Why not? She lied!" said Frus.

"Yeah, but those are two different things. Besides she couldn't have stolen the necklace because she was dancing and you can't dance and steal at the same time," said Saga.

"True, but you also can't walk and chew gum at the same time," said Ivy.

"Anyone can do that. You can't pat your head and rub your stomach at the same time," said Frus.

"Sure I can," said Ivy, patting her head and rubbing her stomach as Frus was doing it.

"What's the difference she didn't steal the necklace! We need to find the person who did though," said Saga.

"Hey what's going on in there? Lot of folks out here wanna use the restroom!" said Sprx who had spent the night with Lady Elwood (Sprx/Nova pairing) what they did is better left to the imagination.

"We're trying to catch a jewel thief we'll be out soon," said Saga.

"Well catch him in another room. We got people dancing up and down on one leg out here!" said Sprx.

They finally found the picture.

"Oh look at that its that guy with blonde hair sitting next to Lady Elwood and those girls standing in the back. They must have pulled the first heist off too," said Saga.

"And we caught them red-handed!" said Frus.

"What color where there hands before?" asked Ivy.

Then the door opened and the picture faded.

"Don't worry guy I have the memory chip," said Ivy.

They went to the police station and showed it to them.

"THIS IS RIDICULUS! WHY WOULD OTTO ELWOOD STEAL HIS SISTER'S NECKLACE? HE LOVES HER!" said Sarah an undercover cop.

"We didn't necessarily say it was Otto, it could be anyone you know. Just thought you'd like the picture," said Saga.

"Well you guys should learn to leave the police work to the real police, not some armatures! UNDERSTAND?" asked Sarah.

"Yes sir, I mean ma'm! WOW What a bitch! I get charged for murder and end up in prison with a bunch of guys who want to hit on me and Otto Elwood can get away with stealing and I can't even cross the street without someone wanting to arrest me," said Ivy.

"That's the irony of life Ivy. Life is like a deck of cards you never know what hand you'll get dealt next," said Frus.

"How true is that! Hey isn't that girl you went out with the other night? OH well Frus why don't we go have breakfast and a drink," said Ivy.

"It's to early to start drinking isn't? And didn't we just have breakfast?" asked a confused Frus.

"Get a clue," said Ivy looking in Adriana's direction.

"Oh right," said Frus.

They went off together, while Adriana was sitting there her hair in a high ponytail, drinking a mimosa a drink made of orange juice and champagne. She hurled some old man into the water.

"You keep your hands to yourself you turkey!" said Adriana.

"I beg your pardon young lady," said Gibson.

"Well well the fake Lady Elwood," said Saga sarcastically.

"Hello," she replied cheerfully.

"Hello? Last night you didn't even say good bye," said Saga.

"OH that was just silliness," said Adriana.

"Well I saw the way you where dancing with that guy last night, and you too where looking pretty friendly," he told jealously her. He began to walk off and Adriana followed him.

"Saga please let me explain. My name is Adriana; I work for Grand Royal Hotels in Special Events and conventions. We got a discount on dinner, and I would love to keep seeing you," said Adriana.

"Your other dance partnerer happens to be a jewel thief what do you think of that?" asked Saga.

"WHY SAGA? Your jealous," she replied.

"I AM NOT!"

"YOU ARE! YOU ARE YOU ARE YOU ARE YOU ARE!" she told him.

Saga began to walk off faster, and Adriana had to run to keep up with him.

"Wait Saga please, I thought you would understand," said Adriana.

"OH I understand alright! You don't need a lousy bum like me I'm sure," said Saga.

"Saga I really like you. We should go to dinner tonight at the Olive Garden and Ivy and Frus can come along too," said Adriana.

"How do I know you just won't run off again?" asked Saga.

"I am sorry I left you at the restaurant. I only lied to impress you, I never wanted you to be hurt," said Adriana.

"OH that's OK," said Saga.

"Hey love birds! You too made up yet?" asked Ivy.

"Yes we have drunk girl," said Saga, noticing the beer she had in her hand.

"Want one?" she offered.

"No Thanks, I don't really like beer as much as long island ice teas which have no tea but lots of alcohol," said Adriana.

_You tell me you're in love with me, like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me. It's not that I don't want to stay, but every time you come too close I move away. I wanna believe in everything that you say 'cause it sounds so good, but if you really want me, move slow. There's things about me you just have to know. Sometimes I run, sometimes I hide, sometimes I'm scared of you, but all I really want is to hold you tight, treat you right be with you day and night. Baby all I need is time. I don't wanna be so shy no no, everytime that I'm alone I wonder why. Hope that you will wait for me; you'll see that you're the only one for me. I wanna believe in everything that you say 'cause it sounds so good, but if you really want me, move slow, there's things about me you just have to know. Sometimes I run, sometimes I hide, sometimes I'm scared of you. But all I really want is to hold you tight, treat you right, be with you day and night all I really want is to hold you tight, treat you right, be with you day and night baby all I need is time. I'll just hang around and you'll see there's nowhere I'd rather be if you love me trust in me. The way that I trust in you. Sometimes I run sometimes I hide, sometimes I'm scared of you but all I really want is to hold you tight, treat you right be with you day and night. Sometimes I run, sometimes I hide, sometimes I'm scared of you, but all I really want is to hold you tight treat you right be with you day and night, all I really want is to hold you tight, treat you right be with you day and night, baby all I need is time._

_They then went on a bike ride, they all headed towards The Lady Elwood fashion show. Backstage_ was a flurry as the models rushed about.

"Marie I don't think we should chew gum. Those eyelashes are coming unglued and these shoes are scuffed," said Lady Elwood.

"Coming through. I know where those shoes are, I'll get them," said Adriana pushing a bunch of clothes past the models and Lady Ellwood.

"She's sensational," said Otto.

"She certainly seems to know where she's going," said Lady Ellwood.

"Watch it buster! OH Mr. Elwood sir, I'm so sorry!" said Adriana.

"It's all right Miss.." said Otto.

"Adriana," she reapplied.

"Adriana, have dinner with me tonight you're a very different sort of woman. I'm so tried of the same types the blonde haired blue eyed, fair skinned models. I want to meet a different sort of woman, like you," said Otto turning her face to his.

"Underwear, underwear, well I can see why that might make you sick to your stomach. But I am a very busy woman and don't have a lot of time," said Adriana.

He grabbed her and tried to kiss her but she wouldn't let him at that moment Saga walked in.

"I was just looking for the men's room," he said looking suspiciously at Otto.

"Saga! Mr. Elwood this is my special friend Saga, and this is Otto Elwood," said Adriana.

"Charmed I'm sure," said Otto rather stiffly.

"Need I say more? We have lots in common," said Adriana.

"Adriana we could have had something great now I can't be responsible for what might happen," said Otto sadly.

"Yeah well see you later."

"Wait! Adriana please."

"Is there a problem here?" asked Lady Elwood.

"Yes Otto's distracting me from my work and I need to get it done," said Adriana.

"Well Otto stop bothering her. Pay attention you could learn a few things from Adriana," said Lady Elwood.

Carla glided up to him and whispered "I don't know why you love her like you do!"

"I don't know why either I just know that I do," said Otto.

"Well you need to snap out of it. We have to plant the necklace on the girl, especially now that the cops are starting to ask questions. It's the only way out of this," said Darla.

"Well I'll do my job, but when I give the signal you do yours, forgive me Adriana," said Otto.

The show began with capricious Carla walking down the runway in a long blue dress with a white pleated collar, Frus liked her guns, and Saga found the white pleated collar alluring, but was rather taken back by the flutter of godeais. Next was delicious Darla in a peach outfit that came to about the knees and spered out a little. Next was the talent show however Marla got a sore throat and said she couldn't go on.

"Oh you poor thing don't worry Marla I'll stay right here with you," said Adriana.

"You can't you have to go on in her place," said Otto.

"Next we have Adriana singing a song by Leann Rimes," said Lady Elwood a bit confused. Adriana had her hair down and she was wearing a halter bikini and Saga's heart stopped when he saw her.

_I don't need a lot of things, I can get by with nothing. But oh the blessings life can bring I've always needed something, but I've got all I want when it comes to loving you you're my only reason, you're my only truth. I need you like water like breath like rain, I need you like mercy from heavens gate. There's a feeling in your arms that carries me through, I need you. You're the hope that moves me to courage again, oh yeah, you're the love that rescues me when the cold winds rage, and it's so amazing cause that's just how you are and I can't turn back now cause you've brought me too far. I need you like water, like breath, like rain, I need you like mercy from heavens gate, there's a feeling in your arms that carries me through I need you. Oh yes I do, I need you like water like breath, like rain, I need you like mercy from heavens gate, there's a feeling in your arms that carries me through I need youoooo oh yes I do. I need you ohhh._

Then for some reason she fell into the water fountain near the end of the runway. Saga rushed over to her concern showing in his eyes.

"Adriana, are you OK?" asked Saga.

"Yeah, but it's weird it felt like I was pushed," said Adriana.

Otto got her coat and placed the necklace in her pocket, then placed it around her. She felt something heavy in her pocket, reached in and pulled out the necklace.

"I don't think these belong to me," she said in a small voice.

"That's my necklace. But where are the diamonds? Adriana stole my necklace!" said Lady Elwood.

"No I didn't! You stole it and planted it on me you irresponsible parasite you!" Adriana said angrily to Otto who was feigning confusion.

"No I didn't steal it you did! How could you do this to us?" asked Otto.

"Don't worry Adriana well get you out of this," said Saga comfortingly.

"What about your fabulous baseball diamond?" asked Gibson.

"As for my fabulous baseball diamond it will go on permant display at the Mallory Gallery. I shall never have it on my person or in my possion again," said Lady Elwood unaware of how right she was about to be.

"That's right it'll be in our possion," said Otto.


	6. The Big Plan

Chapter 6 The big plan

Saga went to visit Adriana in jail, he knew she was innocent.

"Don't worry Adriana we are going to get you out of here," said Saga.

"Who's we?" asked Adriana.

"Me, Ivy, Frus and all our friends from the Happiness Hotel," said Saga.

"Those clowns? I'm better off in jail," said Adriana.

Then he kissed her.

"You're wearing my mustache," said Saga.

"And you have mesh marks on your face," said Adriana.

Back at the hotel they all tried to come up with a plan while the thieves where planning their own, checking weapons and supplies. Soon enough though they all went to bed not knowing what tomorrow would bring. They approached the museum where the diamond was being kept. Sprx was going a different way.

"Where are you going Sprx?" asked Saga.

"To get Lady Elwood she needs to know what's really going on," said Sprx.

"Anybody bring something to cut through the bars," said Frus.

"I got some paper towels and hot mustard maybe that'll eat through the bars," said somebody.

"Ivy see if you can get through the bars," said Frus.

"OK," said Ivy.

She ended up taking the whole gate off, then dogs began to bark and they ran off. Meanwhile Adriana had disguised herself as a worker and escaped.

"Excuse me sir can I have a ride to the museum where the baseball diamond is being kept?" asked Adriana.

"NO! You'll never make it on foot," he said.

"Oh please?" she asked.

"NO!" he said.

"I tried to be nice," she said hauling him out of the truck then began driving it herself.

"I don't remember ordering a pizza and I HATE pepperoni," said the attendant.

"Well give it to the dogs," said Saga.

"All right let's climb!" said Saga.

Pretty soon the truck she was driving ran out of gas, but then a motorcycle came her way. The thieves had made their way past the security system and where ready to steal the diamond.

"We need a ladder," said Frus.

"Good idea let's use the paper towels!" said the guy.

They started playing baseball, and then it ended up in the thief's hands.

"This little game ends now!" said Otto, who turned out to be…

"MANDERIN!" everyone exclaimed.

"Adriana?" asked everyone.

They fell of the roof, but Adriana survived while Manderin was arrested. Pretty soon it was over, and everyone was on the plane.

"You think we could have rode 1st class for this," said Ivy.

_Living in my own world, didn't understand, that anything can happen when you take a chance. I never believed in what I couldn't see, I never opened my heart to all the possiblites. I know that something has changed never felt this way and right here tonight this could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you oh and now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of something new. Now who would've ever thought that we'd both be here tonight and the world looks so much brighter with you by my side. I know that something has changed never felt this way I know its for real this could be the start of something new it feels so right to be here with you oh and now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of something new. I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me oh. I didn't know it before but now its easy to see it's the start of something new it feels so right to be here with you oh and now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of something new. Start of something new, the start of_ _something new._

Then the girls and boys started kissing and everyone lived happly ever after!

**Adriana: Happly ever after? This isn't a fairy tale! **

**Me: Oh shut up! R&R people!**


End file.
